golffandomcom-20200213-history
Golf Development
Walking the fairways, enjoying nature, and attempting to hit a little ball into an similarly small hole far far away is an activity that millions of people around the world have been enjoying. Do to several factors, the question is where the game is headed for the future? Is the lushness of the fairways, the beauty of nature, and the fun of playing golf going to be enough to maintain it's appeal in an ever changing world? Here are some present hurdles for the game of golf: The cost, time to play, weather, and current environmental problems. Here are some present progressions in the game of golf: Technology, golf will be back in the Olympics in 2016, golf is becoming more environmental, golf's contibution to charities, tourism, and East Asian development. Based upon the facts, I believe that the game of golf is going to expand into the future despite the hurdles it has to overcome. The first fact is the development of technology. One hurdle that was mentioned was weather. That can now be worked around while also spending less time playing. It had a slow start, but now virtual golf simultors perform realistically and have shown to be enjoyable based on performance feedback given by users. The technology used to only be offered at golf courses, but now you can have it installed in your home for a reasonable price. This has advanced the game to people who have cold winter seasons, extremely hot summers, and rainy days. Other advancements have been in club development and through things as ordinary to many people as the iPhone. Some clubs are making it ever easier to hit the ball well, and video software that is available on the iPhone is helping people analyse their swings even on the go. It helps people go out and play well, which could keep them coming back. Golf courses can be absolutely beautiful. I don't think anyone is denying that. According to geographyfieldwork.com, developing tropical countries like Thailand benefit economically by tourism and business brought in by golf course development since it attracts higher-spending social groups. My final point, though there are more points I could cover, will be golf becoming more environmental. This has been a big push not just in the United States, but also in China. Due to water the shortages that are pervasive there, golf wasn't wanted by many. It was one more thing to prevent the people who need water to survive from getting it. This extends to wildlife protection and forest reserves around the world. They are protecting those since the woods and natural habitats on golf courses are preserved. The big growth in China's development of golf is due to government policy changes and also how they are striving to make courses that are sustainable. In the past 10 years, over 400 golf courses have been built and more and continuing to be built. Golf is a game that isn't going anywhere soon. Despite the setbacks, it's advancing across the globe. It isn't a confident victory walk into the future, but behind the external growth and developments is the growing desire of people for this awesome game. Category:Golf Development